It's Over, In More Ways than One
by Daughter of Iris
Summary: Alice is a popular girl in school. She has everything: friends, a boyfriend, rich parents, looks, etc. But when strange voices start telling her to do bad things, what does she do and how do others react? kinda OOC T for slight language **SAD ENDING**
1. Incident

Alice Brandon's Point of View

Chapter 1: Incident

"I'll call you later, Rose!" I shouted to my best friend as I started my long walk home. I had such a great weekend planned: tonight, Friday night, I was going swimming at Edward's place with Rose, Emm, and Bella. Saturday, I was going to go to my aunt's house and babysit her two toddlers, but they'll be asleep most of the time I'm there, so I have an all-access pass to her hot tub. And on Sunday, Emm and I were going up to the gas station to get some Volts and just hang out.

"Emm! Wait up!" I yelled at him. I had spotted him on the street corner at the cross walk.

"Hey Ali," he said coolly, taking my hand. Emm and I had been together for two years now.

"How was your day?" I asked nonchalantly. He looked sad; dejected, almost.

"Not so good. I failed the math test."

"Aww, Emmy," I cooed, hugging him reassuringly. He patted my back in approval; I just closed my eyes and buried my face in his chest. He rested his cheek on my head, making us miss the walk signal.

"I love you, Ali."

"I love you too, Emm."

The walk signal flashed again; Emmett hoisted me up over his shoulder and ran across the street.

"So, you're most definitely coming to Edward's house tonight?"

"Mhm." Of course, anything to see me in a bikini.

"Good, I'll tell Rose later," I said, hugging him once more before turning onto my street.

"Bye!" he called, rushing home. He didn't wait for a reply.

"Mary Alice," someone said from behind me. I turned around quickly.

No one was there. I shrugged it off and kept walking.

"Mary Alice," the voice repeated. I turned around again. No one.

"Mary Alice, listen to me," it persisted. Must be my head.

"Mary Alice" it said sternly "listen to me! He wants to hurt you."

"Who?" I asked aloud, feeling stupid for talking to someone I didn't know existed.

"Emmett," the voice seethed.

"He would never hurt me."

"He will now," the voice hissed.

"How can I be sure?"

"You'll see," it laughed, fading into dead silence.


	2. Reality

Chapter 2: Reality

"You need to act fast. You need to kill him before he harms you."

"But he loves me. He would never-"

"How can you be so sure?" the voice interrupted. I really had to think for a moment; how _could_ I be sure?

"And so does Edward, Rosalie, and Bella. They all want to hurt you, Mary Alice. They do. They all have at least one reason to hate you. I should know," she cackled cruelly. "Bella thinks you never talk to her; Rosalie thinks that you're prettier than her; Emmett thinks you're too clingy; Edward thinks you should back off his 'favorite of the group.' They all hate you."

"I talk to Bella plenty! Rosalie is absolutely gorgeous! I give Emmett his space! Same applies to Edward!" I shot back, tears forming a thin film over my eyes. People walking past me gave me strange looks and whispered things to their friends and family, giggling.

"Tonight is your opportunity. Your chance. Your chance to rid the world of these hateful people. To keep them from harming you. To protect you. And that is when I will return."

"But-"

"Goodbye, Mary Alice. I'll see you at sunset," she said icily, her giggles growing fainter and fainter and eventually disappearing.

I was sprinting down the way now, my tears flying in the wind behind me. I hastily unlocked the door and slammed it closed behind me, rushing for the phone. I dialed Rosalie's number and tapped my foot impatiently while the phone rang.

She answered on the second ring. "Hello?" she answered, sounding cheerful. At least she's happy.

"Rose, would you think someone was crazy if they hear someone talk to them in their head?" I asked frantically. I heard the voice cackle, making me break out into an ice cold sweat.

"I guess so. Why?"

"No reason. Don't tell anyone I asked, okay?"

"O-Okay, but I want an explanation some time or another."

"I will, Rose, I promise." Oh shit why did I promise? Now she'll be all pissed if I never tell her.

"Okay, well, I've got to get ready to leave. See you later, Alice."

"Bye."

I felt extreme paranoia in the three hours that I was home alone. Like I was being watched. I can't be sure who by, though. Edward, perhaps? He did it to Bella once, as a joke.

The doorbell rang. Probably Emmett.

"I'll change when I get there," I said, snatching up my swim bag and sauntering over to his car. He smiled and locked the door with the key under the mat.

The drive there was awkwardly silent; I was listening for that damned voice. She would probably tell me to crash the car to kill Emmett or something.

She was silent.

We pulled up to Edward's amazingly large and open house within mere minutes. He was standing at the door, gesturing for us to go around to the back yard.

Edward was kind of new to our group; he had moved here from Chicago three months ago. He was pretty quiet most of the time, but when he was with people he knew well... I laugh just thinking of that.

"Come on, Ali, stop staring off into space," Emmett whispered in my ear, making me jump "especially when you're looking at Edward." I blushed a deep crimson.

"I'm back," the voice hushed while I closed the car door behind me. I shivered. Not her again!

Calm down, Alice, it's okay, it's all in your head. You won't hurt them.

Not in this life, at least.

"I'm gonna go change guys!" I hollered, walking behind the tool shed. I looked around. The coast was clear.

"I have a plan. Will you be a good girl and obey me, Alice?

"Why do you want to _help_ me?"

"It would pain me to see you hurt."

She was getting on my nerves now. Just with the childish "I want to help" thing. I don't know what she wants, but she sure as hell doesn't want to _help_ me. Besides, I'm well off as is.

I finished changing and did a mad dash for the pool's deep end, flipping about twice on the way in.

As I emerged, I felt the first light of happiness I had for what seemed like a while, but it was, in reality, only a day.

Rosalie complained a drop of water in her eye and pushed me in. I resurfaced, laughing. Everyone else laughed with me.

Or were they laughing _at_ me?

Rosalie took off her pool cover and dove in after me. I climbed out of the pool and pushed Bella in. She squeaked a bit, but got over it and started laughing.

"Alice, now is your chance; drown Rosalie!"

"No!" I screamed abruptly, clamping my hands over my ears, closing my eyes tightly.

"Alice, are you okay?" Edward inquired cautiously, keeping his distance.

"Make the voices stop! Make her stop!"

"Who the hell are you talking about?" Emmett pressed, shaking my shoulders violently.

I screamed at Emmett to get off of me. I made a mad dash for the back yard gate, not bothering to get my towel or clothes. Tears were flowing fast while I flew down the way, shrieking for someone, anyone, to get me out of this hell we call reality.


	3. Dumped

Chapter 3: Dumped

(2 days later)

The phone rang. Emmett, I presume.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alice, I have some news."

"What?"

"Well, Alice, I still love you and all, but I'm just not _in_ love with you anymore, get what I'm saying?"

"W-What?" I was on the brink of tears.

"Well after that display at Edward's house Friday... I'm not sure if I want to be seen with _that_, to be honest."

"Bye." I hung up. Thanks a fuckin' lot, mystery voice, who ever the fuck you are.

I ran up to my room, sobbing.

"See, Alice? He hurt you. Badly."

"It's your fault. If you had shut up like I told you to, this never would have happened!"

"No. I just knew you would over react."

"Go away. You've done me enough harm."

"B-But I'm t-trying to help."

"Your 'help' isn't welcome here."

Again with the crying noises. I'm not falling for it. I decided to send an email to Rose, to tell her what happened.

I signed onto Gmail. Rose was online. Yay.

me: hey rose

rose: hey ali

me: i need comfort

rose: awwww :( what happened?

me: emm dumped me. jerk.

rose: well, you WERE being kind of a weirdo at eddie's place

me: don't remind me

rose: yea well actually i wanted to talk to u about that....

me: what?

rose: u know that friend in the group of friends thats just there to be made fun of? thats u now. bye

(rose is offline. Messages you send will be delivered when they're online)

I was speechless. My own best friend dumped me.

"...and now she hurt you. How sad," she said, her voice filled with fake sympathy.

"Guess that means they all don't want me any more," I grumbled, clumping down the stairs.

"What's wrong, Alice?" my mother asked me from the kitchen.

"Nothing," I mumbled. I shouldn't had said anything to _her_ Friday.

You know what? I don't need them.

I glanced at the clock. Nine o'clock. "I'm going to bed early. Good night, love you," I murmured, heading towards the stairs again.

"Good night, Mary Alice," the voice whispered.

I just lay there, crying myself to sleep, not bothering to change clothes or turn off the lights.

They were gone.


	4. Someone Smiles Back

Chapter 4: Someone Smiles Back

I rushed to my car. There was a note on my windshield:

Sorry, the pool's off limits.

-Edward

So he dumped me, too. Just what I need to start a morning.

I glumly drove to school. I didn't feel like blaring the radio like I always did.

Barely being able to see through my saddened, half-open eyes, I almost ran into someone on a silver motorcycle.

We parked next to each other.

"Sorry," I murmured, walking off.

"Hey, wait," the person, apparently male, said whilst grabbing my arm. I smiled inside.

"Yeah?" I turned around.

Holy shit, how did I not notice him before?!

He was a towering boy with shaggy blonde hair in his sparkling blue eyes. In that "I want to brush the hair out of your face" kind of way. He had a worn-out expression on his face, in his eyes, but he seemed pretty awake for this early.

"I'm Jasper."

"I-I'm Alice," I uttered with difficulty. He was just too damn _perfect._

Despite the fact that we were almost the first people on campus, we just stood there, staring into each others' eyes until the first tardy bell rang.

He jumped a little, probably realizing that he still had a good grip on my elbow. I giggled.

"See you later," I called behind me, walking to Math with a spring in my step. Literally.

I knew where this was going. And boy, did I love it.

The morning flew by, up until lunch. As soon as I walked into the cafeteria, all conversation ceased. Everyone just gave me death stares. Some whispered things to their friends, and others' mouths just gaped. Some giggled and pointed. I just kept walking happily. So what if they think I'm weird?

I saw Jasper sitting at a table by himelf in the back of the cafeteria. I smiled at him when our eyes locked. Emmett looked at me apologetically from his spot next to Rose. He was holding her hand.

Oh god. First him AND my friend dump me, then they get together. Just wonderful.

I decided to skip lunch; I wasn't that hungry. I bounded over to Jasper's table and slid into the seat across from him.

"Hey."

"Hey," he replied.

"Why are you sitting back here?"

"I don't have anyone to sit next to. Don't you?"

"I _used_ to." I glared at my ex-friends' table. "They dumped me cause I have some mental disorder or something."

"Damn straight!" she echoed in my head.

"Hey now, watch your language," I scolded her. Jasper laughed.

"Who are they?"

"It's some voice. I can't see her, but I can hear her." Wow, this is the calmest I've been while talking about her.

"I see."

Silence. Everyone else was silent, too, making my ears ring from lack of sound.

I smiled, happy that someone was smiling back.


	5. Obsession

Chapter 5: Obsession

"So, you want to hang out at my house after school? I'll take you."

"Sure, that'd be great. I'll drive behind you."

He smiled and gave me a small wink. I winked back, smirking in triumph. In your face, Emmett!

The rest of the day zoomed right on past me. I was far too eager to pay attention to whatever the teacher was saying. I just couldn't concentrate.

"Alice, don't give your hopes up. That's what you should always remember when falling in love. You obviously didn't follow that with Emmett," the voice said as the teacher was assigning our homework. I resisted the urge to respond.

The bell rang and I made a mad dash to the parking lot, one of my absentminded doodles flying behind me in my haste.

"Hey Jasper!" I called, dashing towards my Porsche. Quite a car, eh? It's a 911 Turbo.

Sure enough, there he was, standing by his motorcycle, waiting for me.

"Hey Alice."

"Start drivin.'" He laughed a bit.

The drive wasn't that long; he lived three streets south of me.

We practically just hung out the whole time, making small talk and exchanging phone numbers.

My phone vibrated in my pocket. The caller ID said it was Mom.

"Hello?"

"Alice, where are you?"

"I'm at a friend's house." I winked at Jasper.

"All right, come home soon. Love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"Bye." I flipped my phone closed.

"I'd better get going, Jazz. If Mom says to come home soon, that means right that instant."

"'Kay. Bye Alice."

"See ya later!" I called, trotting to my car. I drove home with my music on low volume. But I was happy nonetheless. I'm sure he has a thing for me. I mean, not to brag, but who could resist _me,_ of all people?

I pulled into the driveway, smiling. Mom was standing in the doorway with her eager face on. Oh no. I locked my car and sauntered over to my mother.

"Which friend?" she asked. I swear she was bouncing up and down a bit. Like me when I'm excit-

So THAT'S where I get it from!

"A new friend of mine."

"What's their name?" she pressed.

"Jasper. He's a pretty cool guy."

"Is he cute?" Dear God, Mom, ask a different question.

"Sort of."

"What does he look like?"

"He's pretty tall, about yay high" I held my hand up to his approximate height, standing on my tip toes. "and he has messy blond hair that always hangs down in his mezmerising sky blue eyes," I explained, leading us inside and jumping from surprise. I think I went into _too_ much detail. Uh oh.

"Sounds like someone's in love!" she sang, dancing into the kitchen. Now that I think about it, I AM a lot like her.

"I'm not!" I said loudly, my face turning dark crimson.

"We'll see about that."

"Mom, face it; you're obsessed with me. Give me some space, please."

"I'll try," she said sarcastically, preparing dinner.

I swear, she has OCD.


	6. Sorry

Chapter 6: Sorry

I had received about 23 texts from Emmett while I was napping. Almost all of them said:

"Ali, baby, I'm sorry!"

Or something along those lines. I selected "Delete All" and flipped my phone closed.

Just then, I got a call. Emmett.

"Hello?" I answered, still sleepy from my nap.

"Alice, I truly am sorry. I dumped Rosalie. Can we get back together? I've been a wreck without you!"

"So you come crawlin' on back now, eh?"

"I guess you could say that. But I realized how much of a bitch Rosalie was being to you, just cause of your *ahem* 'problem' so I dumped her. You don't know how much I just want to hold you right now."

"Really?" I asked blankly, holding in the tears of happiness. Realization struck.

Jasper.

"Really."

I thought for a few moments; Emmett, the fun loving boy who loved me for years, or Jasper, the mysterious yet beautiful boy I met the other day.

"Em, let's get coffee or something and talk about it, I'm wasting my minutes that I might have to use for an emergency later. Starbucks in 20 minutes. Bye," I said quickly.

"Bye." He hung up.

"I love you," I whispered into the phone, knowing he didn't hear me.

"Mom, I'm meeting Em at Starbucks in 20 minutes, anything you want me to do in the mean time?"

"Tell me more about Jasper?" she asked eagerly, bouncing up and down again.

"Mom, I don't know that much about him. I've known him for like, a day."

"What's he like?" she asked dreamily, staring off into space.

"He's actually pretty quiet. He lives three streets over yonder," I pointed south. "and is just a general cutie."

"Did he just move here?"

"I think so. I haven't noticed him before, so I would imagine."

She just chuckled softly and went on with dinner.

I just watched TV until it was time to go meet Emmett.

Ten minutes into the TV show, Emmett texted me:

"Can you come early?"

I texted him back:

"Sure. Be there in a min."

"Mom, I'm leaving early!"

"Okay! Be back for dinner!" she called.

I jumped into my Porsche, bless Mom for buying it, and sped out the driveway.

Emmett was waiting for me at a table with two cups of coffee. Of course, one was labeled as Decaf, I could tell.

I strolled into the building and Emmett gestured for me to sit with him.

"So, you were saying?" I said, sipping the one with caffeine. He sighed. I knew the Decaf was meant for me, but whatever.

"I'm sorry, can we get back together? Just act like all this never happened?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. "Do you know how much I've wanted you to say that?" He smiled wide, beckoning for me to give him a hug. I did so with happiness and pride. He lifted my chin to look me straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Alice," he said meaningfully.

"I l-love you, t-too," I uttered with difficulty. He kissed me long and deep. His eyes were closed, but mine were wide open. Why?

Sitting in his duffel bag that he carried everywhere, resting on top of his wallet, was a ring box.


	7. I'm Not Ready Yet

Chapter 7: I'm Not Ready Yet

"I think now's a good time," Emmett mumbled to himself, probably not wanting me to hear. He pulled away from me and reached for the ring box. I gulped when he got down on his knee.

"Mary Alice Brandon, will you marry me?"

Several people around us were smiling and aww-ing. I hesitated. He would be crushed if I said no, but I would be crushed if I said yes. Mom would freak out and constantly ask if he could support me (that was my mom's main criteria for that kind of thing, as she told me).

"Uh... I..." I stuttered. I blinked back tears of many emotions: confusion, frustration, anger, happiness, all in a few teardrops. His hand was shaking from anticipation and anxiety.

"I... I d-"

"Alice!" a familiar voice called from the doorway. I glanced at him.

It was Jasper.

"Alice, I was going to ask you- oh, I guess this isn't the right time?"

"Yeah, you kind of spoiled the moment," Emmett told him. He looked pretty ticked.

"Emm... I... I just can't marry you. I'm not ready yet," I cried, bursting into tears.

He cried with me, Jasper observing closely.

"So, what exactly did I walk in on the other day?" Jasper asked intently, sipping his Coke.

"Emmett had apologized and proposed to me, but I turned him down. I'm not ready for that yet."

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"Actually, do you _really_ love him?"

"Kind of. Why?"

"Here it comes," the voice chimed.

"Because I'm falling in love with you," he said firmly and confidently with a smile. He didn't stutter and his voice didn't break, like in those sappy romance movies that my life was closely resembling. He just smiled at me, giving me a small wink that left me breathless.

"I- I- Jasper- but- I- I g-gotta go," I rushed, pushing away from the table and speed walking out the door to my car. God, Alice, why did you _do_ that? The most beautiful boy you've ever met just told you he loved you, and you just _walk away from him?_ No, Alice, you will go back to him _right_ now.

I agreed with my mind and hurried back to the resteraunt. I slid back into my seat.

"Wrong move, Juliet," the voice snickered childishly.

"Oh, shut up," I scolded her. Jasper laughed his cute little laugh and returned to his Coke.

"So," he said casually. "You still going with him?"

"Probably not," I muttered, laying my head on my hands.

"Do you want to go out with me? Just to try?" he asked, once again confident.

"S-Sure," I said, not nearly as confident as him.

I would never be as confident as him.


	8. I Can Pull It Off, Right?

Chapter 8: I Can Pull It Off, Right?

"Hi, this is Emmett, and I can't come to the phone right now, so leave your name and number after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as I can-"

I cut off Emmett's cheery voicemail. I couldn't break his heart like that. Sure, I didn't love him anymore and I was in love with someone else, but I most certainly couldn't break his heart. I had toyed with it too much, and it was on the verge of breaking.

Then there was Jasper. He loved me, I was sure of that, and he was absolutely gorgeous, and I really didn't want to see pain in his ice blue gaze. It would sadden me too much.

So, who do I choose? I mean, it's so hard for me! I don't want to hurt either one of them, that would just be too much to bear! I wouldn't be able to live with the fact- wait...

Cheating wouldn't be too hard, would it?


	9. It's Over, In More Ways Than One

Chapter 9: It's Over, In More Ways Than One

This is no where near as easy as I had expected.

Like just yesteday, I was at St. Louis Bread Company with Jasper and Emmett called, so I had to make up an excuse to get away from Jasper so I could go see Emmett. It's way too much stress for somone my size. It could crack down on me at any time, just making me break down and cry or something. I thought I could just set up dates for both of them on seperate dates. That plan didn't work out so well when they both scheduled dates with me at the same place. At the same time. It was this afternoon at 4 in Francis Park. I was stressing out, and I wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it.

"What is it, Alice?" my mom asked me.

"N-nothing," I choked. She must have known I was sensitive to the subject, as she had gone about her business. What was I gonna do? I need answers, damn it!

"Confess," the feminine voice in my head chimed. She had been a lot quieter lately.

"I can't do that," I said matter-of-factly to her as I clomped up the stairs. My mom heard me and chuckled slightly, knowing who I was talking to.

"Confess, they'll understand if you explain," she said softly. Now she sounded more like an elderly woman as opposed to the gum snapping seven-year-old she sounded like the other day.

"No!" I said sternly, sorting through my closet for something that wasn't too extravagant. It was starting to get close to 4, so I decided to head out.

"Bye Mom!" I called, running down the stairs and to the door.

"Be safe!" she yelled just before I shut the door. I didn't respond.

I sped to the park. I parked my car on the curb and jogged down the sidewalk, racking my brain for what to say. My eyes swept across the park and I froze.

Sitting on a bench, side by side, were Emmett and Jasper, staring at me intently. I wanted to run away, but I knew that would accomplish nothing.

I slowly gaited towards them. "Hi," I said sheepishly. I was suddenly enticed by the dirty laces of my sneakers.

"What the hell, Alice?" they said in unison.

"Guys, it was for your own good, I really like both of you, but-"

"My ass!" Emmett said, standing up. I was intimidated by his height.

It all spilled out there. "Emm, I didn't want to break your heart after all those years and that probably-around-$1,000 ring! And I didn't want to hurt Jasper's feelings either!" I blurted, tears welling up in my eyes and blurring my vision.

"I understand _completely_. Alice, you're too smart for that. You should know better," Jasper said like a father scolding his child. He was much calmer than Emmett, who's face was red with anger right now. I broke down sobbing, my knees buckling underneath me. I laid face down on the ground, my head in my arms.

"Alice, we're through!" they both said, again in unison. I got one last glance of Jasper as they walked away. He was looking back, giving me an apologetic look, a small tear glistening on his cheek. He wiped it away quickly and faced forward again.

"Dude, are you crying?" I heard Emmett ask Jasper from afar.

"No," Jasper answered shakily.

I could tell he was when I saw a small, glimmering pool of tears near the spot Jasper was sitting. I sat on a nearby bench and just wept until I dozed off.

I woke up, dazed. I was still in the park. I checked my cellphone. It was 6 PM. I suddenly remembered why I was there and cried softly to myself, but didn't hide it very well.

"Mommy," a young, innocent-looking girl asked her mother, tugging her sleeve and pointing at me. "Why is that girl crying?"

"I don't know, honey," she replied, stroking the girl's hair, happy that she wasn't bearing my pain.

My mom called.

"Hello?"

"Alice, where are you? What's wrong?"

"I'm still in the park, I had fallen asleep. He dumped me."

"Jasper did?"

"Well, they dumped me."

"They?"

"I had dated both of them at the same time," I said, the guilt breaking my voice.

"Alice, you know better!"

"Jasper said that," I sobbed shakily. Tears were spilling over again.

"Sorry, baby. Just come home and we'll talk about it, okay?" she asked calmly.

"Okay, bye. Love you," I said, closing my phone and trudging to my car.

Once I got on he road, the voice started acting up again.

"And they all hurt you in the end. I pity you," she said, her voice full of fake sympathy. I couldn't stand her anymore. If she was real, she would be dead by now. I'm through with her.

I snapped. "It's all your fault! If t weren't for you, I'd be happy with Emmett right now!" I screamed at the voice, tears streaming down my cheeks and blinding me. "I would be happy with him and we would get married! I would have friends! People would accept me! It's all your fault!" Promptly after this outburst, I did something that taught me never to scream while driving.

The front of my car smashed into the side of a building, flinging me out a gaping hole in the windshield and straight into a brick wall.

I could hear the beeping of machines and the hushed discussion of doctors as my eyes slowly adjusted to the blinding flourescent light of the hospital room.

"Is she going to pull through?" my mom asked a doctor worriedly as I noticed the IV in my arm. I couldn't hear the doctor whispering, but I could read his lips saying "unfortunately not, I'm very sorry." Tears formed a thin film over my eyes.

I was going to die.

"Mom," I choked. "I have some last things to say."

"Okay," she said, clutching my hand. Tears were falling down her face and landing on m sheets, making grey spots on the pure white fabric.

"All my useless junk laying on the floor of my room goes to Good Will, and anything of value goes to anyone willing in the family. I want to be cremated."

"Anything you want, baby," she sobbed.

I decided to follow through with an old joke I had with Rose.

"And before I go," I said. "I need to say something. Tell Rose that I said this." I could hear my heart meter raising speed.

"What?" she breathed.

"Oh shit, this is inconvienient," I uttered with a tiny smirk.

The last thing I heard was a very familiar voice speaking. She was very recognizable by her voice; she sounded like a seven year old. She said four simple words:

"Goodbye, Mary Alice Brandon," the infamous voice whispered, as if she were putting a younger child to bed. That was the last thing I heard before I lost all strength and painlessly slipped away.

The End


End file.
